Sonic and the Black Pony Knight
by RandomPerson65
Summary: While trying to get home from Camelot, Sonic is accidentally sent to Equestria along with the Sacred Swords and Caliburn. However as soon as they arrive, they learn that King Arthur is somehow there trying to conquer Equestria with his Knights of the Underworld. It's up to Sonic to save the day once again and maybe fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, RandomPerson65 here with a story/fan fic that has been inside my head and I finally said "Screw it, I'm going to write this story." So here I am. Anyway this is my very first fan fiction so if you people can take it easy on me I would greatly appreciate it. I will try to take all ideas into consideration for this story; however, since this is my first fan fic I will ****NOT**** accept any original characters. Sorry, my story. I will also be doing a Kingdom Hearts and My Little Pony crossover as well. I will most likely alternate between updating this story and the other one. I will apologize ahead of time for any mistakes and if it takes me a while to upload a new chapter as I have a ten year old crappy, slow as hell computer that freezes all the time. Most of what I write will most likely not be planned as I will rite what comes to me at the moment unless it makes no sense. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the story. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega.**

**Chapter 1:**

**A New World**

**Camelot Castle Garden**

"Are you sure this will get me back home Merlina?" asked Sonic. "Yes my liege, this portal will surely take you back from where I summoned you" Said Merlina. Sonic sighed, "Merlina, how many times have I told you that I don't want to be called my liege, my king, or Sir Sonic. I just want to be called Sonic." "Forgive me Sonic but I do not understand why you will not accept your title," said Merlina.

Sonic says, "I won't accept it because then everyone will try to be in my favor or will act differently around me just because I'm king. But back to how I'm getting home, how does the portal work?" "The portal should work the same way I summoned you. All I must do is state the incantation backwards and it should send you home." "Sounds simple enough, let's give it a try," said Sonic. "Wait Sonic. Are you not taking Caliburn with you, and what of the other knights," asked Merlina. "Nah, I don't know how everyone would react to a talking sword or me being a king. I also left Lancelot in charge while I'm gone." "Very well Sonic, let's begin."

The area went dark as Merlina slammed her staff to the ground. A blue, glowing circle giving of a blue smoke along with smaller circles started to spin around Merlina. Merlina muttered the incantation. "Kirazey siraz sirafi… Sarazey saraz saraif… Kirazey siraz sirafi… Sarazey saraz saraif… O Brave Knight, Swift as the Wind, Return to where you are needed most." With that, a giant, glowing, blue pillar of light surrounded Sonic and he was shot up into the air.

"Farewell, Sir Sonic." Suddenly a deep voice said, "Merlina something has happened!" "What has happened Lancelot? Is something wrong," asked Merlina. Lancelot says, "Yes somehow, as soon as you sent Sir Sonic, our Sacred Swords and Caliburn disappeared in a flash of blue light!"

**Equestria, Outside of Ponyville**

Out of nowhere, a flash of blue light appeared and parted the clouds. A figure fell from the sky yelling at the top of his lungs. He hit the ground face first and ended up burying half his face into the ground. Struggling Sonic manages to unbury himself yelling, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! First it was when I fell from space! Second was when Chip tossed me back up to the planet's surface! Then it was when Merlina summoned me! Now it happens when I'm being sent ho— What? Where am I?" As he stops yelling he looks around and realizes that he is in fact not home. "Something must have gone wrong with Merlina's incantation." He sees a small village and decides to ask where he is.

However as soon as he started jogging to the village he trips over something. Cursing his luck, Sonic looks at what tripped him and is surprised to see his gauntlet and Caliburn. "Caliburn!? What are you doing here," Sonic asks while putting on his gauntlet and picking up Caliburn. Caliburn, looking confused says, "I do not know. One minute I am inside the castle, next thing I am aware of, I am outside on the ground. Do you have any clue as to where we are Sir Sonic?" "Sorry pal, I'm just as lost as you. Though I can tell you I don't think we're in Camelot I was on my way to that village to see where we are."

Caliburn, agreeing to the idea states, "Excellent idea Sonic but be careful. We do not know if the villagers are hostile." "Okay I guess we can stick to the rooftops," says Sonic. Sonic jumps up to the rooftop to get a look at the village and villagers, but to his and Caliburn's surprise they find that the villagers are ponies! "What the hell!? I thought I told Shadow to stop putting his LSD in my chili dogs," breathes Sonic. "Wait, I came here from Camelot so Shadow couldn't have put LSD in my chili dogs and I'm pretty sure there is no LSD in Camelot." Caliburn asks, "What is this LSD you speak of Sonic?" "It's nothing Caliburn, don't worry about it. But wait that means this is real!"

(Play Great Megalith from Sonic and the Black Knight)

As the duo tried to get over their surprise, they noticed some of the ponies being attacked by knights of the Underworld! "What are knights of the Underworld doing here!? There shouldn't be any left," exclaims Sonic. "I do not know Sonic but right now we need to protect those ponies," says Caliburn. Just as one of the ponies was about to be attacked, Sonic jumps into action and slices apart the knight with a jump slash. The pony runs away in fright as more knights appear. "Well this should be fun," Sonic says with a smirk.

Sonic rushes forward as the knights move toward him and takes out five of them with a homing jump slash. One knight gets behind Sonic and just before he is hit, Sonic jumps backwards and does a flip over the knight. Sonic lands and stabs the knight in the back. "Too easy, piece of cake," Sonic says as the knight disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another knight appears and starts spinning towards Sonic. Not wanting to get cut to ribbons Sonic blocks the attack until the knight gets dizzy and takes it out with a horizontal slash. Ten more appear and Sonic exclaims, "Time to take them all out with Soul Serge!" Sonic leaps forward and uses Soul Serge to take out the rest.

Just as Sonic was about to ask if everyone was alright some pony exclaims, "There are more at the castle! They've got Princess Celestia and Princesses Luna along with the Elements of Harmony held captive!" With those words everypony starts panicking and they all run around screaming, "This is the end!" Sonic looks for the castle and notices it on the side of the mountain. "Let's go Caliburn!" "Right!"

With that Sonic dashes up the mountain taking out more of the knights. He reaches the castle and sees some guard ponies valiantly trying to take out some of the knights, but were losing. Sonic runs up behind the knights at blinding speed and stabs them in the back. The guards thank him with a suspicious look in their eyes. Sonic the runs to the door of the castle only to find it barred from the inside.

Caliburn then notices some glass murals higher up the castle. "Sonic look up there!" "Good eye Caliburn!" Sonic runs up the walls and lands on a roof beside the murals. "Wait Sonic!" "What's up?" "Listen, I can here voices." Sonic puts his ear against the mural and hears an evil voice that sounds like… King Arthur!

"Give it up Celestia. Can't you see I've already won?" He then hears a dignified female voice saying, "I will never surrender to you Sombra." Another younger, female voice with a sort of medieval tone to it said, "We shall never give this land to you." This Sombra/King Arthur said, "What a shame, if you will not surrender to me than I shall execute both of you in front of your subjects, namely the Elements of Harmony. I want them to see how pointless it is to stand against me."

The dignified female voice, Celestia he presumes, says, "Even if we die, the Elements of Harmony will stop you." "There is only one who can stop me and he is far from here." Sonic said, "I've heard enough. Let's go Caliburn!" Sonic then jumps through the glass mural, shattering it. The ponies all turn to see what went through the window when they heard a voice exclaim, "That's what you think King Arthur!" Sonic lands in a battle stance and King Arthur/Sombra hissed, "Knight of the Wind."

**And done. I didn't add much of the ponies because I wanted to get the basic plot going here. Truthfully they were not all that important in this chapter. They will be appearing more in the next chapter though. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Peace!**


	2. A Confrontation

**Hey there guys, RandomGuy65 is back again with a new chapter. I honestly did not expect that many reviews that fast. My plan is to upload a new chapter is I'll upload one chapter for one story, wait one day and upload a chapter the next day. So like I upload this on Wednesday, Thursday will be a break, and I'll upload a new chapter for my other story on Friday, so on so forth. Anyway time to thank some reviewers.**

**Solartigar**

** .773**

**TheReviewer**

**Randomreader**

**EmberTheCat**

**Sam4801**

**I want to thank all of you for being my first reviewers. If anyone has any questions, do not hesitate to ask. I will answer to the best of my ability. And to a guest reader, there may or may not be a Sonic and Twilight shipping. You will just have to wait to find out. MWAHAH! I will warn you sometimes I have a twisted sense of humor. **

**Oh I also forgot to mention that only Caliburn or the Sacred Swords can harm the Knights of the Underworld. Celestia, Luna, and the Mane Six are held at sword point, and since only the Swords can harm the Knights, Celestia and Luna can't do anything. And no, I will not have any of them wield any of the Sacred Swords. ****Underline**** is thought. ON TO THE CHAPY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or My Little Pony. Those rights go to Sega and Hasbro respectively.**

**Canterlot Castle Throne room**

**(Play The Dark Queen from Sonic and the Black Knight)**

"Knight of the Wind," King Arthur/Somb—(Screw it; I'm just going to call him Sombra. Sonic will still call him King Arthur for a bit.) Sombra hissed. "What are you doing here?" "I could ask the same of you King Arthur," said Sonic. "You were nothing but an illusion created by Merlina's grandfather, and you disappeared when I defeated you." The Pony's just sat there, watching Sombra and this strange bipedal creature arguing back and forth, each with a different type of interest.

Celestia and Luna both looked concerned at how these two knew each other. Twilight with confusion when she heard King Arthur ,Applejack with curiosity of what this thing was, Fluttershy with excitement of seeing a talking hedgehog, Rainbow with complete distrust, Pinkie was excited to throw a party for this hedgehog, and Rarity's eyes lit up when she heard the word knight. They wanted to speak up but had these strange weapons held to their throats. (I don't think they have seen swords before. Never seen one in an episode.)

Sombra laughed and said, "That is only half the truth." He gestured to Celestia and Luna. "It is true that Arthur **was **and illusion, but he and I are not the same.You see, when Celestia and Luna banished me from my kingdom, they also sent to me to another world by accident." "Can you guess which world that was Knight of the Wind," he said with a sneer. "Camelot," Sonic said realizing. "That's right," Sombra said. "You see I'm originally from this world, but when I was sent to Camelot I took on the form of the Black Knight. There I found an entire kingdom for the taking. So I struck down Arthur and took his place. However I had to be a "good king" or else someone would have found out I was an imposter."

"When I heard that the Scabbard of Excalibur could grant me immortality, I had an idea. I would go back to my evil ways and everyone would blame it on the Scabbard, an added bonus was that I could rule over Camelot for eternity." "But things didn't go as they planed did they," Sonic said with a smirk. Sombra growled, "No they didn't. When Merlina summoned you, I assumed you would not be any harm to my plans." Sonic chuckled, "How wrong you were."

Sombra was starting to get angry. "Yes, when you started taking down my Knights of the Underworld AND the Knights of the Round Table I decided to take you down myself." Sonic smirk grew even larger as he decided to mess with Sombra a bit. "Yeah look where that got you. Eventually you became a pawn of Merlina's plot." All the ponies thought he was crazy to mock Sombra. Sombra was pissed now and yelled, "Shut it hedgehog! I saw the whole thing! After you defeated me I followed you for a while before I was forced to come back here."

"So then you know that I'm really King Arthur and that I can wield Excalibur," Sonic said with a laugh. That caused everyone in the room to freeze with shock. All the ponies with the exception of Sombra thought, "I thought King Arthur and The Knights of the Round Table was just a pony's tale." Sonic thought, "Man the look on his face is priceless! I guess he didn't know!" Sombra recovered and realized Sonic was toying with him and went into full on rage mode. "Silence hedgehog! I am in control here! All I have to do is say the word and my Knight will kill these ponies," Sombra said with a twisted grin. Sonic just picked his ear with his pinkie and with a board expression said, "Go right on ahead."

The ponies panicked, here was there last hope for someone to save them and he told Sombra to kill them! Sombra was still grinning but looked suspicious and thought, "What is he planning?" He then said, "Slay them." The ponies closed their eyes and waited for the end… but it never came. Sombra looked shocked and chocked out, "H-How did you do that!?" Sonic had just taken out all eight Knights in less than a second. Sonic just smiled. "Have you forgotten why I'm called the Knight of the Wind. Maybe this will remind you. I'm also called the Fastest Thing Alive!"

Rainbow Dash looked shocked and angry that somepony was saying they were faster than she was. She was about to retort something but was cut off as Sombra screamed, "I'll get you hedgehog!" Sombra then summoned what looked like a sword with no handle or hilt, but just a thin hole that fit over Sombra's horn like a glove. Sombra charged at Sonic but Sonic blocked his attack and said to the ponies, "You girls need to get out of here. I'll take care of him." Luna, Rainbow, and Twilight looked like they were about to object until Celestia said, "Let's go my little ponies. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Not wanting to object to the princess they ran out of the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Sonic said smirking.

**Well that's it for this chapter… Just kidding!**

Sonic pushed Sombra away and slashed at Sombra. Sombra flew and fired a bolt of dark magic at sonic but he quick stepped to the right and ran in a circle, creating a blue vortex which sucked up Sombra and flung him out the window cutting him in the process. Sonic jumped out the window attempting to stab Sombra who had landed on the ground of the maze garden unable to move. Just before Sonic reached him he rolled to the side and swung his head at Sonic who was unable to dodge in time and it slashed his cheek open. Blood was pouring down his face but Sonic didn't even notice. Sonic jumped into the air and used a jump slash and slashed open Sombra's leg.

The ponies were just inside the castle able to see what was happening. And it horrified them. They had not seen blood and wounds like that for so long. Sombra wincing from his wound refused to give up and used what energy he could to create a huge blast of dark magic. Sonic saw what he was doing and used Soul Serge to make it explode. Sombra, now weak and nearly unconscious, knew when he was beat and fled in a shadow. Sonic smirked in victory but then heard a scream coming from the ponies.

It was the white one with the curled purple mane. She pointed a hoof at him and the other ponies looked horrified. Sonic looked down and saw a huge deep gash across his chest. "Huh," he said in understanding before passing out. "Sonic," Caliburn yelled before Sonic hit the ground.

**Well that's a wrap. Leave a review of what you think. It should be about Saturday before I upload another chapter to this story. Also let me know if you want me to write a chapter of how the Mane Six and the Princesses were captured. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still alive guys. I know I should have uploaded this last Friday, but I was lazy and didn't feel like working on it. I have decided to upload a chapter when I feel like it and not follow a schedule. Sorry, but for me it's hard to upload a different chapter every other day. Also if you have been reading my other story I have two things to say:**

**I'm sorry if you read the second chapter My Little Kingdom Hearts Pony and were confused on why Sonic was in there, it was an accident. Somehow I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. I have no clue why or how that happened.**

**Unfortunately I have decided to put My Little Kingdom Hearts Pony on temporary hiatus. It's just too difficult for me to do two stories at once and this story is somehow easier for me to do. Guess because there are more Sonic and MLP crossovers that help me follow an example. On the bright side, possibly longer chapters for this story.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Sam4901: He didn't notice the gash because of the adrenaline and he was so focused on the battle.**

**Shadowwisepicz: Thanks and yes bananas!**

**321abe: Not planning on putting them in there. I'm trying to make this as easy as possible until I get better at writing/typing stories.**

**TheMostRandomMan: Yes she does. Rarity was a damsel in distress and Sir Sonic is her knight in shining armor.**

_**Italics **_**are thought.**

**Now that that's done, ON TO DE CHAPY!**

**Making Friends**

**Sonic's POV**

**Canterlot Castle Hospital Wing**

My eyes opened suddenly. _Where am I? _ I took a look at my surroundings and figured I was in a hospital. _Well that won't do. I need to get out of here. _I jumped out of bed but then a wave of pain burned in my chest. Wincing from the pain I kneeled to the floor. _What happened to me? Wait, I remember fighting against, what did that pony say, Sombra? Yeah I was fighting against Sombra when that white pony screamed. Then I passed out as Caliburn was—_

My eyes widened. _Wait where's Caliburn?! He doesn't seem to be in here with me! I've got to go find him. _I stood fast up but then realized that was a bad move. The pain was so intense that I screamed out loud. I then hear hooves I think, running to my room. "Oh my," said a female voice. I look up to see a white pony with a nurse's hat on her head and a red cross on her flank. "You shouldn't be out of bed. Your injury is severe." "I've got to find Caliburn," I said weakly before passing out.

**XXXX**

(**Play Apotos Day from Sonic Unleashed)**

**Twilight's POV**

"We came as soon as we heard Nurse Redheart," I said. "Thank you Twilight," said Nurse Redheart. "I'm surprised he woke up this fast much less get out of bed with that wound." "Well mighty thanks for helpin' him Nurse Redheart," said Applejack. "Your welcome Applejack," said Nurse Redheart. "But I must ask, why did you bring him here and not to the vet?" "W-Well, um, you see Nurse Redheart even though he is a hedgehog I have never seen a hedgehog like him," said Fluttershy. "He was capable of speech and stood on two legs. Not to mention he wears shoes."

"Yes that is quite peculiar Fluttershy," said Rarity. "I wonder where he learned how to do all these things." "Probably from Sombra," Rainbow accused. "Rainbow, if he was with Sombra then why would he risk his life to save us," said Twilight aggravated. "Maybe so that he could befriend us and spy on us for Sombra," said Rainbow. "Rainbow I find that highly unlikely as nopony would risk their life like that to pretend to save us and spy on us," said Applejack. "I mean did you see the size of that slash mark?"

"Yes that slash mark was very deep and severe," said Nurse Redheart. "Nopony should have been able to survive a gash that large and deep. Well no normal pony anyway. It should be several weeks before that gash heals up properly." "Ooh sparkly," said Pinkie pointing to the hedgehog. We all turned to see the hedgehogs wound start healing itself in white sparkles.

**(End Music)**

As soon as the sparkles were gone we all stood dumbfounded to find the wound was gone without a trace that it was ever there. Then the hedgehog's eyes snapped open and he ran out of the room in a flash of blue. "Whoa he's a speedy little critter," exclaimed Applejack. "I got 'em," said Rainbow and she flew out of the room leaving behind a rainbow trail.

**XXXX**

**Sonic's POV**

My eyes snapped open and, not wanting to stay in a hospital for longer than I have to, I ran out the door. As I was running past I noticed the ponies that I saved. They must have brought me to the hospital after the battle. I felt bad that I was leaving without saying thanks but I had to find Caliburn. As I ran out I noticed that I was in a castle. _So then where are the rulers? They may be those two ponies I saw, the big white one and the smaller dark blue one. _As I kept jogging through the castle looking for Caliburn, I looked behind me to see a cyan pony with wings and a rainbow mane and tail catching up to me. _That pony must be pretty fast to catch up to me even if I am just jogging_. Since I had been through most of the castle and still couldn't find Caliburn I stopped so she could catch up. "Where do you think your going," she asked with a suspicious tone.

"I'm trying to find my sword," I replied. "Sword, you mean that thing you were holding," she asked. _She doesn't know what a sword is?! But this is a castle there should be an armory where they keep swords at._ "Why so you can hurt ponies," she accused. "Well I won't let you," she exclaimed and flew at me. I jumped out of the way and said, "Whoa you've got it all wrong. I would never hurt anybody." She charged at me again but before I could move out of the way, her tail was grabbed in some lavender aura. "Rainbow," a feminine voice started, "when you said that you had him I didn't think you were going to attack him." I turn to see five of the other ponies that I saved walk—er trotting or bouncing in the pink one's case. I shivered involuntarily at the thought of pink.

"Well he was going to hurt other ponies," she defended. "Rainbow darling, did he ever say he was going to do that," the white one asked. "Well no," she said. "Well then how in Equestria did you think that a knight such as him was going to hurt someone," said the white one with her eyes fluttering at the word knight. I was starting to get tired of being ignored when the conversation was clearly about me so I said, "You know I'm right here you know." They all turned to look at me as I continued. "She wouldn't have hurt me anyways."

I could tell that even though they knew I wouldn't hurt they were still wary of me. Not wanting anyone to be afraid of me I said, "We haven't introduced ourselves to each other." "Oh you're quite right. How rude of us. My name is Rarity," said the white one in a slight British accent while flipping her mane back. "Hello there, my name is Twilight Sparkle," the lavender one said. The orange one said in a southern accent, "Well howdy there partner, my names Applejack." "Um uh h-hi there m-my n-name is Fluttershy," the yellow one said almost inaudible. "Um sorry, didn't quite catch that," I said.

"Fluttershy," she squeaked hiding behind her pink mane. Seeing that she was really shy I smiled gently at her. That seemed to work as she said just loud enough for me to hear, "I'm Fluttershy." The cyan one flew in front of me and said, "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale. Don't forget it."

The pink one suddenly appeared in front of me. "HitheremynameisPinkiePieilovepartiessoyoulovepartiesduhwhatastupidquestionofcourseyoulovepartiesImeanwhowouldn't," said the pink one without taking a single breath. I stepped back slightly afraid. She noticed me stepping away and her mane and tail made a popping noise and deflated.

"Are you afraid of me," she asked sadly and started sniffling. "No, I'm not afraid of you." I said. "Back where I come from I just have had some problems with the color pink and you just startled me." With me saying that her mane inflated again and her smile reappeared. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive," I exclaimed. As soon as I said that Rainbow Dash zoomed up to me and said, "How dare you say your faster than me, you don't even have wings." I smirked and said, "Even without wings I can still fly. I also noticed that you are pretty fast so why don't we have a race."

Rainbow smiled and said, "A race oh you are so on." Right at that moment I remembered what I was doing in the first place. "Hey wait a minute do any of you girls know where my sword is," I asked. They all looked confused until Twilight asked, "Sword, you mean that thing you were holding?" "Yeah," I said, "do you know where it is?" "I think it's in the throne room," Twilight said. "We'll take you there." Ok," I said, "lead the way,"

**XXXX**

**Canterlot Castle Throne Room**

We walked into a massive throne room and at the end I saw two ponies with horns and wings. The larger was white with a picture of the sun on her flank and a pastel colored flowing mane and tail. The smaller was a dark blue with a picture of the moon with a black background on her flank with a dark blue flowing mane and tail that looked like it had stars in it.

_They must be the rulers. _My guess was confirmed when Twilight said, "Good afternoon Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." They all bowed but with my run in with King Arthur I didn't. Princess Luna looked at me harshly but before she could say anything Twilight said, "Sonic what are you doing? Bow to the Princesses!" I said, "Sorry but I don't really bow to anyone just because of a title. They have to earn my respect." That got a collective gasp from Twilight and her friends as she said, "But they're Princesses you have to show them respect."

Princess Celestia said calmly, "It is alright Twilight Sparkle but why have you brought him here?" Twilight said, "He said he was looking for that." She pointed a hoof to the wall and I saw not only Caliburn there but Arondight as well. "Caliburn," I exclaimed and run over to him. As I picked him up I expected him to say something but he remained quiet. "Caliburn buddy, you alright," I asked. Still no response and I was starting to get worried. "Why are you talking to it Sonic," asked Twilight.

"He usually can talk on his own but he can't know and I don't know why," I said. "But what I don't understand is why Arondight is here." "Sonic was it," asked Princess Celestia, "If I may ask how do you know Sombra?" "Sombra," I asked, "Oh you mean King Arthur. Well it happened like this…" I explain everything that happened while in Camelot. "But I thought King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table was just a story," said Twilight. "I did too," I said. "Sir Sonic," said Rarity, "You talked about the Sacred Swords with Arondight being one. If its here then does that mean the others are here as well?" "Most likely," I said, "They're very powerful and if the wrong pony got a hold of them we would be in trouble." Princess Luna said, "Sonic we are concerned about the safety of our subjects. Sombra and his knights were able to get to us and we were unable to protect ourselves. We were hoping you could help us."

**(Play Night of Fate from Kingdom Hearts)**

"Of course I'll help," I said. Then we all heard a scream. We looked out the window to see some of the knights attacking Canterlot. "Looks like I need to help out now," I said and we all ran/flew/bounced out of the castle.

**And done. I now this one is late and I'm sorry plz don't kill me. As I was riding in my father's truck earlier I thought of how different my story is compared to others. Other stories involve the chaos emeralds and Doctor Eggman. Not this one. Anyway the reason Caliburn can't talk is because he was able to based off of the magic from Camelot and since his is not there anymore he can no longer talk. This was just my idea. Leave a review of what you thought, any ideas, or criticism on my story so that I may do better. RandomGuy65 out, PEACE!**


	4. The Battle for Canterlot

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYPONY! First I want to say curse my laziness and hyperactive brain! My laziness keeps me from writing more and my hyperactive brain because it keeps going from this story to a completely new story. One story that I want to write is where only Shadow goes to Equestria. We'll see how that goes. I am not doing a Christmas special for this story. Sorry. Here is a completely random and useless piece of information: Remember when I said in my first chapter that my computer was ten years old. I was actually right. I have software on it that hasn't been used since 2003. REVIEWER THANKS TIME!**

**TheAwsomeCoolJay: Thanks.**

**Sam4801: I like that idea and I will most likely use it but it will be a few chapters before that happens.**

**Shadowwisepicz: Thanks a lot but what mistakes are there? Tell me and I will try to fix them.**

**THE CREATOR2: Thanks I will try and Troll Broly I don't think we'll have a problem with it.**

**SonicAnime2010: Can you please be a little more specific as I don't really understand what you mean. Just give me an example and I will fix it.**

_Italics- _thought

**Now that that's done, ONTO DE CHAPY!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Battle for Canterlot**

**Sonic's POV**

**(Play Night of Fate from Kingdom Hearts)**

We all ran outside to see Canterlot being attacked by an army of the Knights of the Underworld. "Ok girls I need all of you to go help the citizens. I'll stop the Knights," I said.

With that I took off in a flash of blue. I took out Knights while running trying to get to the ponies that were cornered by the knights. The knights were raising there swords to strike I stabbed one in the back and slashed at another one's head.

The other two knights noticed me and swung their swords at me but I blocked throwing them off balance allowing me to slash both of them across the chest.

"You all need to get inside and lock your doors," I said to the ponies. They nodded and thanked me before running off. Looking around for more Knights I noticed the girls and other ponies being cornered by ten knights doing there best to fend off the Knights but there attacks were doing nothing and the Knights kept getting closer. Thinking fast I used Soul Serge to slash through all of the Knights faster than you could blink.

**Rainbow's POV**

I think I could speak for all of us when we saw that Sonic had taken out all ten Knights in less than a second. I was excited for a real challenger but I was a bit concerned about how fast he was. _What if he's faster than me? If he is than my reputation is over! _But now was not the time to think like that. Sonic then said, "Hey I think it might be best if you girls waited in the castle. It'll be safer there."

I spoke up, "No way, we have to help Canterlot!"

Princess Celestia agreed, "We must protect our citizens." Everyone else agreed. "Ok fine you win. But stay by my side and try to keep up," he said.

**(End music. Play His World – Zebrahead Version)**

_Who does he think he is? I'm Rainbow dash, Fastest Flier in Equestria! _With that he took off at a light jog, but to everypony else they galloped at full speed. Up ahead there were more Knights in a straight line.

"These guys just make it to easy," he said and started to curl into a ball while swinging his sword, cutting through the Knights. He kept on running without breaking his stride.

I looked up and saw some weird things with wings and what looked like a helmet covering its face. "Sonic what are those," I asked pointing a hoof at them.

"More Knights," he said.

**Sonic's POV**

When Rainbow showed me the flying Knights (can't remember the name for the life of me) I parkoured up the sides of the buildings and used my homing/jump slash attack cutting through the Knights like they were butter (**NOT margarine, Sky fans understand it.)**

I noticed a large circle of Knights headed to the castle. _Why would they head to the castle if the princesses are out here unless…_ "The Knights are headed to the castle to get Arondight," I told the ponies. "We have to stop them before they get the Sacred Sword!"

"Sir Sonic," said Luna, "I'm afraid we cannot as we must protect out citizens."

"The Knights are protecting someone," I said. "I'm willing to bet it's the leader. If we take him or her out than I'm sure the knights will leave.

They all reluctantly agreed and we headed to the castle while taking out knights along the way. When we got to the throne room I saw a pony reaching out to Arondight and Twilight, Rainbow, AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity all gasped and said, "You?!"

**Well that's a wrap. Sorry this is so late please don't kill me. Anyway hopefully everyone got the foreshadowing when I said in the last chapter that if somepony got their hooves on the swords that it would be bad. Random Questions: What is your favorite Sonic Game and MLP: FIM episode? Mine is Sonic Unleashed and Luna Eclipsed.** **Sonic Unleashed actually got me into the Sonic franchise. Anyway leave a review. Also tell me who you want the leader of that army to be, Not Sombra. I already have and idea but I want to hear what you have to say. **

**RandomGuy65 OUT, PEACE!**


	5. Sword's Clash

**Hey there everypony RandomPerson65 here with another chapter for Sonic and the Black Pony Knight. Sorry this took so long. I had wanted this to be uploaded around Saturday but thanks to my laziness and the fact that I was visiting family it didn't happen.**

**Anyway if you looked at my profile it said that I would be doing another MLP and Sonic crossover. I have an idea for it and I looked on the Internet for about a week and couldn't find what I was looking for. My idea was for the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony to join together and have Sonic wield the combined power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony and use a new super form. I still haven't figured out a name for the combined Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony or the new super form. I was going along the lines of the "Chaos Emeralds of Harmony" or "The Elements of Chaotic Harmony" or even "The Chaotic Elements of Harmony" and the names also apply to Sonic. "Chaotic Harmony Sonic", "Harmonic Chaos Sonic", etc.**

**Unfortunately if I'm going to go through with this idea (which I am) I will need Sonic to become an Element of Harmony. I'm not a big fan of having someone else become an Element of Harmony in a fanfic. So please leave a review about the names and what Element you think Sonic should be. I'll also need someone to draw a picture of both the "Chaos Emeralds of Harmony" and the new super form. I do not want Sonic to be wearing the Elements. So anyway GET TO DRAWING! PLZ!**

**Reviewer thanks time:**

.773: No not him

Mistythehedgehogsonicfan: Thanks and no it's not her.

THE CREATOR: Yeah that last chapter was a bit short and thanks. Yeah Troll Broly if you don't like it than why are you reading it hmm? Oh and no I am no acceptiong fan-characters in this story but I will in the next one.

Guest: Ding Ding Ding we have a winner! Whoo hoo!

The cool jay: Possibly and I don't understand.

**Now that that's done ONTO DE CHAPY!**

_Italic-thought_

**ALL CAPS AND BOLD- ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE**

**Chapter 5**

**Sword's Clash**

**Twilight's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing but seeing how the girls reacted it must be true. _But why would she do this? I just don't understand. _The pony reaching for the sword was a light blue with a platinum mane and tail wearing magician's cape and hat.

"Trixie," I asked flabbergasted, "What are you doing?!" Trixie quickly turned around, saw me, and narrowed her eyes. However her eyes widened when she saw the Princesses behind me. She looked nervous for a second but quickly regained her composure.

"Do you know that pony Twilight," asked Sonic.

Unfortunately we do sugarhog," said Applejack. "And she caused us nothin' but trouble last time we met. She hogtied me up in mah own rope and shoved an apple into mah mouth makin' me look like a hog."

Rainbow said, "While I was showing everypony how awesome I was, she used my rainbow trail and spun it around me like a tornado making me dizzy and crash."

"And she turned my beautiful mane into an absolutely HORRID shade of green," screeched Rarity.

Fluttershy just hid behind her mane and made a quiet, "eep."

"She's also a big meany show-offy pants," said Pinkie from the ceiling before crashing the floor.

_Not even going to question how she got up there. _"Don't forget that she boasted about defeating an Ursa Major when she didn't causing Snips and Snails to go get an Ursa Minor out of the Everfree Forest and it nearly destroyed Ponyville," I finished.

Trixie looked outraged, "Do not speak of Trixie's failure in front of Trixie," she commanded. As soon as she noticed the princesses however she looked frightened for a second then she regained her composure.

"**WHAT IST THOU DOING IN OUR CASTLE WITH THESE VILE CREATURES," **said Luna using the RCV.

Everypony and one hedgehog noticeably winced at how loud Luna had shouted and Trixie looked frightened out of her mind. I felt a tad bit sorry for her… until she got a look on her face that suggested she had an idea.

"Hah you can't hurt Trixie," Trixie boasted. "Not as long as Trixie have the new power Trixie's master granted me."

"Uh I have two questions Trixie," said Sonic "First do you always refer to yourself in third person and second, why were you trying to take Arondight?"

Trixie ignored the first question and said, "Simple, Trixie's master needs Trixie to gather up the Sacred Swords so he can use their power to take over Equestria."

Sonic looked smug and said, "Thanks for telling me Sombra's plan." He then leaned over to me and whispered, "Works every time," making me giggle slightly.

Trixie looked outraged when she realized what she had done. "You rat I'll make you pay for that. Knights capture the others, leave the rat to me," said Trixie darkly. Trixie then used her magic to pull out a long, thin sword.

Sonic then said, "So you have Laevatein. At least I won't have to go looking for it. Also I'm **not** a rat, I'm a hedgehog."

"Attack," Trixie yelled.

**Sonic's POV**

**(Play Fight the Knight from SATBK)**

The Knights came toward us and if Sombra wanted the girls then I couldn't leave them unprotected. "Girls get back," I commanded. _The wave of Knights just keeps coming and I can't get to Trixie without endangering the girls._

Twilight seemed to know what I was thinking and said, "Go after Trixie Sonic we can handle ourselves for a bit but you will need to hurry."

I nodded and used my jump slash to cut a line through the Knights to Trixie. Our eyes met and we both jumped forward attempting to slash one another.

When I noticed a Knight getting to close Fluttershy, who was cowering in a corner, I ran over and stabbed the Knight through the stomach. She looked scared so I gave her a reassuring smile and said, "You'll be fine." She smiled back and I ran back to Trixie.

As we were exchanging blows I noticed that Trixie's skill with a sword was pretty sloppy. "Oh man if Caliburn said my swordsman ship was bad I'd hate to see what he'd say about yours," I taunted.

"Shut up rat," she exclaimed and rushed forward. _Perfect._

Our swords clashed together and we both pushed against each other trying to get the advantage. Then we slashed our swords in perfect timing trying to get a hit on each other. Then I noticed an opening it Trixie's attack and rushed forward with Caliburn extended.

All the Knights in the room stopped and vanished in a puff of smoke. I heard Trixie gasp and hit the floor with a thud.

**(End music)**

The girls and princesses walked over to me. "Well done Sir Sonic," said Princess Celestia.

"Hehe no problem," I said. I then looked over to Trixie a bit concerned since she hadn't moved. I walked over to her and checked her pulse. _She's breathing. She must be unconscious._ "What are you going to do about her," I asked.

"I believe she will do nicely in the castle dungeon," said Luna.

I grabbed Laevatein and said, "After today I'm beat. Is there any place I can stay?"

"You could stay at my house," Twilight offered.

"Cool," I said. We left Trixie with the princesses, said goodbye to Celestia and Luna, and headed to the train station.

**Twilight's POV**

We all got on the train except for Sonic who was riding on top of the train. We all thought he was crazy when he said he was going to ride on top but just brushed it off. When we got inside and got settled I asked the girls, "So girls what do you think of Sonic?" As soon as I said that Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity got light blushes on their faces.

"He's awesome," exclaimed Rainbow. "I'm so excited for our race tomarrow."

"He's such a gentleman," complemented Rarity.

"He's very kind and caring," said Fluttershy.

"He's really funny," said Pinkie appearing from a crack in the seat cussion.

"He shore is gals," said AJ.

When they finished talking about Sonic, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity looked off into space and sighed deeply, the blushes on their faces grew even brighter.

_Looks like someponys have a crush on a certatin blue hedgehog._

**Aaand done. Any questions, thoughts, ideas, send 'em to me and I'll do my best. I actually need some ideas. Anyway send in your thoughts and as always review. Oh and Caliburn should be talking after the next chapter. RandomPerson65 out, PEACE!**


End file.
